There has been conventionally known a technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 as a technique for setting the direction of air blown out from an air outlet in a vehicle. In the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an image of an occupant of a vehicle is displayed on a display device on which a touch panel is superimposed, and the occupant touches a desired location to be set as an air-blowing target area on the touch panel with his/her finger to set the location as the air-blowing target area.
Further, as disclosed in Patent Literatures 2 to 5, there have also been widely known techniques for electronically controlling setting of the up-down and right-left directions of air blown out from an air outlet, setting of the degree of concentration or diffusion of air, and opening/closing of an air flow passage.